Morango e Chocolate
by Piketuxa
Summary: Sendo obrigado por seu irmão a morar com seu tio Madara, em Konoha, juntamente com a tia e o filho do casal, Sasuke descobre que não foi uma escolha tão ruim assim ao conhecer Hinata Hyuuga, no Festivel de Primavera.


**Morango & Chocolate**

Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Por que tinha que morar com seu tio Madara? O que Itachi queria mandando-o para Konoha? Tudo bem que havia nascido em Konoha, mas passara parte da vida em Suna.

Encarou a televisão furioso; por que tinha que assistir aquele desenho idiota? Era um homem de 17 anos e estava assistindo "Backyardigans", aquilo era ridículo! Tudo por causa do pestinho do filho do seu tio que não deixara ele assistir o jogo de basquete.

O menino de apenas 4 anos, dono de cabelos negros como os de Sasuke e olhos cor de mel como da mãe era um pestinha. Chorara nos braços de Tsunade e gritou: "Backyardigans" apontando pra televisão.

E ali estava Sasuke, tendo que assistir com ele, além de não deixá-lo ver o jogo ainda o obrigou a assistir o desenho inútil. Suspirou fechando os olhos quando o barulho da televisão parou, o garoto cansara de assistir aquela porcaria mal dublada? Abriu os olhos e viu Tsunade segurando o controle da televisão.

— Vá se arrumar Kido. — ordenou ao pequeno sorrindo. — Nós vamos ao festival da Primavera. — o menino e ela pularam de alegria, Sasuke não estava nem ai para um festival idiota. — Vá se arrumar também Sasuke, você vai!

— Tá brincando né? — perguntou incrédulo, agora seria obrigado a ir em um festival ridículo?

— Não se preocupe, Madara disse que era para deixar você se divertir lá. Eu e Kido vamos procurá-lo quando chegarmos e você pode fazer o que quiser. — disse entregando algumas notas de dinheiro para o Uchiha que sorriu e foi se arrumar.

Não seria nada mal sair de dentro daquela casa, quem sabe não achasse alguma coisa interessante em sua vila natal. Tomou um banho e vestiu um quimono preto com riscos azul-escuro que Itachi havia lhe dado de presente. Não era tão ruim usar aquilo, ele até que gostava, andou até o quarto do Kido e o viu tentando amarrar o quimono.

O garoto sorriu amarelo e Sasuke se ajoelhou no chão para ajudá-lo, a roupa do garotinho era prata com detalhes em preto, bem o gosto de seu tio.

— Já estão prontos? — gritou Tsunade do primeiro andar da casa, Sasuke andou até a porta e respondeu:

— Sim, já estamos descendo. — ajudou o menino a calçar os chinelos de madeira e os dois desceram as escadas. Tsunade usava um quimono azul-claro que deixava seus enormes peitos avantajados. Tinha que assumir, seu tio havia escolhida uma mulher muito bonita para ser sua esposa, sem dúvida.

— Se já estão todos prontos, vamos. — ela pegou na mão do menino e foram andando para fora da casa com Sasuke em seu encalço.

Passaram por várias ruas, Sasuke observava atentamente a vila, não tinha lembrança de como ela era antes.

Quando chegaram no festival Tsunade e Kido correram para algum lugar e Sasuke ficou ali parado. Olhou para os lados, não vendo os tios começou a andar olhando tudo e todos. As garotas eram bonitas, até mais bonitas que sua ex-namorada Karin. Estaria com ela neste momento se seu irmão não o houvesse mandado para Konoha.

_"Maldito Itachi!_" pensou, olhou mais atentamente e viu uma barraca vendendo espetinhos de chocolate. Não que gostasse de chocolate, mas sim de morango e não havia deixado de notar que havia apenas um espetinho sobrando da fruta.

Andou calmamente até a barraca e quando ia pegar o espeto uma mão pequena segurou primeiro.

— Ei! Eu ia comprar esse espeto. — exclamou irritado vendo que a mão segurava o objeto sem tirá-lo do balcão da barraca.

— Eu peguei primeiro então é meu. — comentou a garota encarando o Uchiha, ele se encantou: olhos perolados, cabelos negros e compridos, pele alva, corpo curvilíneo. _"Bem melhor que a Karin!_", concluiu sorrindo mentalmente.

— Mas eu vi primeiro. — comentou quando uma mão masculina pegou o espeto e entregou para uma menina de 8 anos.

— O que deseja Hinata-chan? — perguntou um garoto de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis sorridente. _"Então essa garota se chama Hinata?"_ se perguntou o Uchiha observando as curvas da menina.

— Eu ia comprar aquele espeto que você acabou de vender. – choramingou a Hyuuga fazendo biquinho para o loiro. — E acho que ele também quer um espetinho de morango com chocolate. — comentou fazendo o amigo rir.

— Minha mãe já está preparando mais, daqui uns cinco minutos saem. — falou e entrou em uma porta feita de pano, devia ser ali que faziam os espetos.

— Acho que você terá que esperar. — sorriu ela para o Uchiha que retribuiu com um sorriso malicioso fazendo a garota corar. — Sou Hinata Hyuuga — estendeu a mão na direção do moreno.

— Sasuke Uchiha, prazer. — sorriu enquanto apertava a mão da garota com a sua, era tão pequena e macia. — Mora por aqui? — precisava ter certeza se veria ela de novo.

—Sim, moro a algumas quadras daqui. — respondeu a Hyuuga dando de ombros.

Sasuke olhou para frente e viu uma garota vindo em sua direção com um sorriso sedutor, o que será que ela queria? Já não bastava o fan clube que deixara para trás aliviado, agora apareceria uma maluca para lhe assediar?

Só tinha um jeito de se livrar da garota: abraçou a Hyuuga que estava distraída por trás, encaixou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço da morena e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Aquela garota de cabelo rosa esta se insinuando para mim. — o corpo de Hinata tremeu com a aproximação do corpo do rapaz. — É apenas para ela achar que eu estou acompanhado e ir embora. — comentou e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Hinata que paralisou sentindo ele envolver sua cintura com os braços forte.

Quando a Sakura viu que o garoto estava acompanhado tratou de fechar a cara e seguir na direção do namorado loiro. Alguns segundos depois que a rósea mudou de caminho apareceu um homem alto, vestindo um terno preto e muito sério.

— Hyuuga-sama, algum problema? — Sasuke notou o tom irritado e sorriu em seu interior, o homem tinha a sua altura, cabelo castanho-escuro e tatuagens vermelhas nas bochechas, Hinata sorriu para o ele e respondeu:

— Não Kiba-kun, esta tudo bem. — o homem fez uma careta, mas se retirou sem reclamar. — Acho melhor você me soltar Uchiha-san, meu pai não vai gostar nada de ver você abraçado comigo. — concluiu a frase com pesar.

Sasuke a soltou e os dois viram a garota de cabelo rosa dar um selinho no Naruto e depois sumir na multidão. O moreno não entendeu nada, o que aquela garota e o loiro tinham?

— Ela é namorada dele, todos tentaram fazer o Naruto enxergar quem ela realmente é, mas o Uzumaki é muito lerdo, sabe. — riu enquanto completava a frase, realmente, Naruto era muito desligado e não enxergava as coisas nem se esfregassem no seu nariz.

— Hinata, olha que legal esse vídeo. — Neji apareceu do nada e entregou um celular preto para Hinata que apenas observou o vídeo correr, parecia que o primo havia gravado as pessoas do festival, espera, quem é aquela garota atrás da multidão aos beijos com um ruivo?

— Também quero ver. — Naruto parou atrás de Hinata e colocou sua cabeça no ombro dela encarando a tela do objeto, Neji sorriu, finalmente o loiro iria notar o que estava à sua frente. Quando o loiro notou que "sem querer" no vídeo dava para ver que havia duas pessoas ficando, prestou mais atenção ainda na tela, seus olhos se arregalaram quando descobriu quem era. — Hinata-chan, poderia cuidar da barraca para mim? — Naruto colocou o avental azul-escuro na morena, deu um beijo na testa da garota e saiu andando deixando um Neji sorridente para trás.

— Ele viu? — perguntou Gaara se aproximando com Ino em seu encalço.

— Por que vão fazer isso com a Sakura? O Naruto com certeza vai terminar com ela. — reclamava a loiro, era contra a ideia de mostrarem o vídeo para o Uzumaki.

— Ino, ela trai o Naruto com todo garoto que aparece e não vamos avisá-lo? Que tipo de amigos acha que somos? — Ino ficou quieta, sabia que Sakura ficaria muito mal com o fim do namoro com o loiro, mas fazer o que? Não queria assumir, mas ela merecia.

— De qualquer forma, não dá mais para voltar atrás, o Naruto já viu o vídeo e foi tirar satisfação com ela. — Hinata falou amarrando o avental do loiro em seu corpo e entrou na barraca no momento que Kushina saiu com os espetinhos.

— Cadê o Naruto? — perguntou a ruiva, seu filho havia prometido que cuidaria da barraca até o Minato chegar do trabalho e ir ajudar a esposa com a venda.

—Ele foi resolver alguns problemas importantes, mas não se preocupe Uzumaki-sama, eu cuidarei das coisas enquanto ele não está. — Hinata sorriu docemente para a mulher que retribuiu enquanto colocava a caixa de espetos no balcão.

— Obrigado Hinata, você é uma ótima garota; queria que o meu filho encontrasse uma garota como você. — comentou vendo a morena sorrir para as pessoas que passavam, em questão de segundos a barraca estava lotada de pessoas, principalmente homens.

Sempre fora assim, Hinata ia para o festival apenas para curtir com os amigos, como seu pai era um dos que bancavam o festival ela não precisava trabalhar. Porém, sempre que alguém precisava de ajuda com a venda a morena vestia o avental entrando na barraca e sorria para as pessoas, isso atraía muitos clientes.

Quando Kushina notou, todos os espetos haviam sido vendidos, sobrando apenas um. — Acho que vou ter que fazer mais. — sorriu e foi fazer mais.

— Uchiha-san, o seu espeto. — entregou para o moreno sorrindo. Logo chegou Shikamaru, Temari e Tenten que fizeram aquela bagunça: gritando, pulando e sorrindo quando souberam que o loiro havia finalmente acreditado neles.

— Por que todos estão comemorando? — perguntou Sasuke observando a algazarra toda, não estava entendendo o porquê de tanta comemoração só porque o garoto viu o vídeo e saiu andando do nada.

— Faz tempo que todos nós tentamos avisar ao Naruto que ele estava sendo chifrado, mas ele nunca acreditava. — Hinata comentou pensativa, depois de alguns minutos pensando a garota se pronunciou. — PESSOAL. — gritou fazendo os amigos ficarem quietos. — Esse é Sasuke Uchiha. — apontou para o moreno.

— Prazer. — pronunciou Sasuke sem muito interesse.

— Sasuke, essa é Ino Yamanaka. — apontou para a loira. — e o namorado dela Gaara Sabaku. — indicou o ruivo.

— Prazer. — pronunciaram os dois juntos.

— O de cabelo comprido é Neji Hyuuga, meu primo, e a garota ao seu lado é sua namorada, Tenten Mitsashi. — os dois acenaram com a cabeça e Sasuke retribuiu. — Shikamaru Nara e Temari Sabaku, irmã do Gaara e namorada do Shika. — completou apontando para os amigos.

— Finalmente. — exclamou Naruto quando se aproximou, o costumeiro sorriso no rosto e os braços atrás da cabeça fizeram todos se calaram, até Sasuke estava interessado no que o loiro faria.

— Naruto, o que houve? — perguntou Hinata docemente, sabia que todos contavam com ela para perguntar, o loiro encarou todos os amigos e depois andou até Hinata a abraçando.

— Desculpe por não acreditar em vocês. — todos sorriram, Naruto sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata. — Você estava certa, era só uma questão de tempo para que algo provasse o que todos diziam. — Hinata sorriu e se afastou do loiro tirando o avental e lhe entregando. O quimono refinado roxo com flores desenhadas com branco chamava atenção por onde ela passava.

Depois de conversarem os amigos se separaram: Shikamaru foi para algum canto com Temari, Neji puxou Tenten para a barraca de jogos, Ino e Gaara foram para um banco qualquer curtir o namoro, Naruto foi cantar as clientes, ficando apenas Sasuke e Hinata.

— Não quer aproveitar o festival? — perguntou Sasuke sorrindo vendo Hinata mexer o espeto vazio de um lado para o outro, havia dividido com a Hyuuga.

— Claro Sasuke-kun. — e os dois começaram a andar no meio da multidão de pessoas.

Jogaram vários jogos, comeram e beberam até não aguentarem mais, sorriram, brincaram e aproveitaram ao máximo os momentos juntos. Sasuke, cavaleiro como era, não deixou Hinata pagar, bancou tudo com seu dinheiro. Sim, ele tinha dinheiro, afinal, era herdeiro das empresas Uchihas, uma das maiores do mundo. Quando estava começando a anoitecer uma limusine preta parou perto do festival.

— Sasuke, meu pai veio me buscar. — explicou observando o carro luxuoso parado do outro lado da rua.

— Eu te acompanho até lá. — Hinata sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, os dois andaram até o carro, quando estavam se aproximando um homem alto de cabelo longo castanho e olhos perolados saiu do automóvel.

Como foi o festival? — perguntou casualmente Hiashi, pai de Hinata, a menina sorriu e respondeu com olhos brilhando.

— Foi mais legal que o do ano passado pai. — Hiashi viu que a filha estava feliz e isso era bom, direcionou seus olhos para o rapaz que a encarava, conhecia aquela cabeleira negra. — Hinata entre no carro, vou conversar com seu amigo. — Hinata soltou uma exclamação desanimada e se aproximou do Uchiha.

— Não se preocupe. — Sasuke beijou a testa da garota e sussurrou. — Me liga para nós combinarmos um dia para sair. — Hinata sorriu para ele e acenou positivamente pegando o papel com o celular do amigo, entrou no carro e seu pai fechou a porta.

— Sasuke Uchiha, certo? — perguntou Hiashi friamente.

— Sim, Senhor. – o homem suavizou o olhar e sorriu de lado.

— Cuide da minha filha, deixo ela sob seus cuidados. — Sasuke sorriu. — Lamento a morte de seu pai, ele era um grande amigo meu. — disse e entrou no carro sem nem se despedir.

Então ele conhecia seu pai? Nesse momento Sasuke se lembrou que, quando pequeno, brincava com uma menina de olhos perolados. Sorriu, amara em segredo aquela garota sua vida inteira e agora poderia sair com ela o momento que quisesse, pois tinha o consentimento do pai da garota.

Sorriu, tudo dependia agora dela, se ligasse para ele estaria abrindo as portas para um futuro feliz ao lado dele. Logo mais tarde veio a confirmação: ela ligou.

E pensar que os dois se conhecerem por causa de um espeto de morango e chocolate.


End file.
